


Decaf Please

by Rumpabumbum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Rumbelle coffee shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decaf Please

Torin Gold jolted awake. He’d been sound asleep before the bell over the coffee shop jingled. Perhaps pulling a double hadn’t been wise, but he was desperate for the money to buy his son a good birthday present.

He glanced up, “Good afternoon, what would you like?” he asked. The false happiness in his voice was obvious, but Torin didn’t care. One more hour, and coffee would be the furthest thing from his mind.

He hadn’t taken notice of the young woman who walked in. Gold had seen her around town a few times and each time his crush on her grew little by little. The first time he had spotted her reading in the park. Her brown curls looked gorgeous and framed her face perfectly. He nearly ran into a tree on his evening jog as he admired her. A couple week s later he watched her tell off the over pompous mayor at the town hall meeting. Then last week, she told him “Good morning,” as he dashed down the street to make it to work on time.

He still had no idea what her name was.

She bit her lip as she read the drink menu. “I’m not much of a coffee drinker,” she said. “What would you recommend?”

Torin was caught off guard by her unmistakably Australian accent. How had he not noticed that before? “Uhm, I don’t actually drink the coffee here,” he said, “More of a black coffee man myself.”

She giggled at that. “Makes life simple, doesn’t it. Well, I suppose I’ll get a strawberry mocha frappucino with a dash of cinnamon, ooohh but make it decaf. I get super hyper when I have caffeine.”

Gold nodded, partially distracted by how expressive her face was when she spoke. He could watch it all day. When she stopped talking, he snapped back to reality. “Right, coming up Miss…”

“French”, she smiled. “Belle French.”

Gold got to work as he struggled to remember her order. He remembered she asked for a fruit variant of their mocha frappucinos, and guessed she wanted strawberry. He then tried to remember what spice she asked for. He glanced behind his shoulder to look at her. She was still smiling and quirked an eyebrow.

Gold quickly turned back and closed his eyes, envisioning the way her mouth had moved. Then it hit him. Her face lit up when she said “Cinnamon”.

He finished making the drink. “Here you are, Miss French.”

“Why, thank you, Torin” said Belle.

Torin was puzzled. Had he told her his name. She laughed again. “Your name tag.”

Torin looked down. Of course he had forgotten his name tag. He laughed at his stupidity.

Belle took her drink and sat at one of the little tables in the shop. Gold cleaned up the mess he made. Only 45 minutes until closing.

A couple minutes later, Torin turned around, startled to see Belle standing at the counter with her drink. “I didn’t want to interrupt you. You seemed so deep in your work, but…ah” stumbled Belle through her words. She seemed unusually nervous.

Torin nodded as an encouragement. “Well…ah…my drink is definitely not decaf,” she finally settled. She threw in a wink, which just confused Torin more. She shoved her drink forward, nearly knocking it off the counter and onto the floor.

“Oh gosh! I’m sorry.” she cried.

Torin laughed. “No harm. Close call, but nothing spilled.”

He picked up the cup. “Decaf.” he said to himself, turning around. He went to his work station and got out the decaf coffee. As he lifted up the cup to remember what she had initially asked for, he noticed a number was written on it “207-428-”

It was a phone number. He knew he hadn’t written it. No one else had written on it. He glanced once more at Belle. She was staring at the ceiling, twisting her hands into her skirt and biting her lip.

She gave him her number. She wanted him to know her number.

Torin smiled to himself. He quickly remade the drink, with decaf coffee this time.

“One decaf frappucino,” he announced.

Belle took the drink. She saw a little note on the cup. His phone number. Torin tried hard not to smile as she read, but couldn’t help it as one spread across her face.

“Have a nice evening, Torin,” she said. She practically skipped out of his the little coffee shop.

Torin glanced at the clock again. Thirty minutes til closing. But Gold had no plans of sleeping once he got off work.


End file.
